What is One Life
by Robin Goodfellow
Summary: Pre- TPM Jedi Council member Jal'Tanek knows the Sith have returned but his beliefs have brought him dangerous enemies: The High Council. Qui Gon is in this. R/R


Author's Disclaimer: Don't own Qui Gon or anyone else you recognized. This is not my best work but please enjoy. Read and Review

_"What is one life?" _

"What is one murder against a galaxy's illusions?" 

By: Robin Goodfellow

Kadin Jal'Tanek was a strong Jedi both physically and mentally. He was among the gentry, hailing from a family legacy that could challenge names like Y'Sari, Giett, Jinn and Viso-Ka. He had two successful apprenticeships under his belt and he held a seat on the Jedi High Council. He was considered by Chancellor Valorum to be a trusted aide and liaison. He was handsome, a half-breed of Cathar and human. Feline eyes and a fine tawny coat offset his distinctly human mannerisms and tact. His friendship was not easily gained but once had, he was a true and loyal companion.

And the lost of a friend hit him hard.

Kadin closed his eyes and released an angry sigh. Even in the Temple's gardens he could not escape the sorrow and anger he felt. He growled fiercely as he dug his claws into the palms of his hands, ignoring the blood that oozed pass his knuckles. 

"So, you heard about Xanthe."

Kadin growled warily before turning to the unwelcome visitor. Qui Gon Jinn stared at him evenly. Already a Jedi Master, Qui Gon was barely in his thirties and in Kadin's opinion was still naive and inexperienced. Kadin wouldn't deny that Qui Gon deserved his acclaim or his title, the boy was remarkably talented, trained by such a distinguished Master as Micah Viso-Ka, but he was still an infant compared to Viso-Ka or himself. Still, Qui Gon was always a sympathetic friend, when Kadin could stand him.

"Go away, Jinn." Kadin ordered.

The youthful Master was not deterred. "I heard how she died…pirates."

"They were not pirates!" Kadin exploded. "It was Sith!"

"It was a Zabrak with a lightsaber." Qui Gon's allowed his expression to soften.

"In the company of a human woman with black hair. Both were trained in both the ways of the Force and in Jedi arts." Kadin repeated the facts angrily, his eye glinting in the soft light. "How many more times will the Council hear this same report and dismiss it as pirates or marauders or thieves?"

"So." Qui Gon began. "You believe they are more then that?"

Jal'Tanek regarded Qui Gon evenly. He was searching, Kadin realized, he was looking for the truth, about both his grief and his concerns. "I believe the Sith have returned."

Kadin heard Qui Gon's trouble breath escape. The human's face was a flood of emotion, how very young he looked. "Master Jal'Tanek…if what you say is true…"

"I know young Knight." Kadin offered, softening his tone now that he had had the chance to vent some rage. "I know." He placed his heavy hand on Qui Gon's shoulders. "But if the Jedi are to survive- both as an Order and as protectors-we must be able to acknowledge and face this."

Qui Gon looked into the Cathar's clear yellow eyes. "I knew Xanthe," he said softly. "We were children together. She was very proud to have been your padawan."

"Not more so then I was to be her student as well. Remember Qui Gon, even as a Master, there are always lessons to be learned." Kadin allowed a coy smile to grace his lips. "Such as with the young Xanatos."

Qui Gon winced at his friend's playful tease. Qui Gon was certain of his student's potential, but Xanatos was too proud and arrogant with his abilities. As his Master, Qui Gon sheltered him, seldom letting the boy be chastised or corrected by anyone else. Kadin saw that with Micah years ago. "Perhaps then, you can teach us. The Council has a mission for us both."

"The planet's name is Jeezel. We believe those who attacked Xanthe have a hideout there. Go to the planet, discover if these rumors have indeed some truth to them, if they do, bring those responsible to justice." Na Chi Jinn spoke in his smooth, hypnotic voice; it was both low and welcoming. As he walked with Kadin and his nephew, he outlined what little the Jedi knew about the planet and the assailants. "Qui Gon, the Council wishes to speak with you in private concerning this mission. Report to their chambers now."

Qui Gon gave Kadin an uneasy glance before nodding.

"I'll have Xanatos and the ship prepared when you are dismissed Qui Gon." Kadin said reassuringly. He smiled at the young Parcaen he befriended. Like a fungus, Kadin thought playfully, all Parcaens must be like that.

With Na Chi taking his seat among the Council, there was eleven of the twelve present as Qui Gon entered. Kadin Jal'Tanek had just stepped down and his seat had yet to be filled. Master Yoda was always the first Master to be seen and today he nodded respectfully to Qui Gon. On Yoda's left, the Master Noor R'aya sat. It was he who laid out what Qui Gon's real mission was.

Qui Gon paled. "You want me to what?"

"Kadin Jal'Tanek is becoming more and more aggressive and hostile." Ronin Vene said softly.

Darkari Koon continued, her honey colored eyes soft. "He is dangerous. Not only to the Jedi Order but also to the Republic. His rumors of the Sith return will spark chaos."

"But what if it is true?" Qui Gon asked. "What if the Sith have returned."

"They would not have without us knowing." It was Micah Viso-Ka, his old Master. 

"Masters…" Qui Gon said softly. "I beg of you…don't ask me to do this."

Yarael Poof let his eyes slid close. "You have many fears Qui Gon. You have much shame and uncertainty about your future." He motioned to the empty chair. "Many fears will be dispelled when you return from this mission as a senior Council member."

Qui Gon couldn't believe his ears. A seat on the Council… "But you want me to kill a brother Jedi!" He exclaimed desperately.

"We are asking you to protect the Republic." Na Chi said sternly. "As a son of Parcae and of the Jedi, it is your duty."

Qui Gon hung his head, allowing his eyes to shut. He hesitated, struggling to control his emotions before looking back up and searching the room for sympathy. He found none. "I will follow this, only as a order from my Master Viso-Ka."

The room was silent. Finally Micah rose and walked to Qui Gon, placing his hands on the youth's shoulders. "You are a Jedi Qui Gon Jinn. And as a child I told you, it would be a hard life, one without reward, without remorse, without regret." He paused. "You must do what you think you cannot do. It is a constant struggle but you will found out who you are."

"A path has been place before you." Na Chi soothed. "But it is your choice."

Qui Gon jerked away and exited the room.

Xanatos knew something was wrong. His Master had said nothing for the entire trip. He knew Qui Gon worshipped Kadin and this mission was a dream for him but something was troubling him. Only he had no idea what.

"Shema says the peace conference on Helios is going wonderfully and she should be back before the spring." Xanatos said quietly, entering Qui Gon's quarters with the letter from his wife. "She says there is this advocate, you would love to meet. His name is Guillame Chat'al. She seemed enthralled by him…Master?"

Qui Gon tore his gaze away from the distance to focus on his student. "What was that about Shema?"

"Are you all right?" Xanatos asked. "What is wrong?"

"Wondering about things I cannot do…" He said softly. "I need some privacy padawan."

"I'll retire for the night Master." He began to leave the paused. "I trust your judgment Master. Whatever you decide, I stand by you. Always."

Qui Gon met his eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Jeezel. The hideout was a labyrinth of durasteel and lasers walls. The energy beams that formed walls were set on a timer that collapsed and engaged the walls at timed intervals. Movement was slow at first, as the trio inched they way through the compound.

"What is that smell?" Xanatos whispered, prying open a door with his lightsaber.

Qui Gon glanced over to Kadin. "It is blood, padawan."

"Human blood." Kadin said, sniffing the air. "And Cathar…Xanthe died here."

They suppressed gags as the smell got stronger with every step they took. Kadin was able to identify the blood of countless races as he stifled the stomach sickness.

"Wait." Xanatos said suddenly. "I sense something…"

"Someone." Kadin corrected, drawing his lightsaber.

"Such rudimentary toys." A woman's voice broke into the darkness. "Don't Jedi have any more tricks then just sabers?"

"Who are you?" Kadin demanded, igniting his blade. The copper color blade hummed readily.

"I am death." She said, her voice dripping with hate and mirth. "I am Lilith."

Kadin heard a lightsaber blade ignite and strike. He barely blocked the attacker. He focused in the darkness following the red blade as it attacked him. He heard Qui Gon and Xanatos struggling behind him but to turn would allow for slip-ups. The monster attacked him, growling lightly before disappearing into the darkness.

Kadin doubled over. "Qui Gon?"

"Your friend is busy at the moment." He heard Lilith proclaim. "Tell me kitty, do you like snakes?"

Qui Gon didn't know how the aggressors had succeeded in dividing him, Kadin and Xanatos but she did. Qui Gon brought his saber close to him and waited in the darkness. He kept his breathing low and methodical. A sudden flood of light blinded him and he heard in the distance Xanatos cry out. Shutting his eyes, he relied on the Force to guide him.

"Master, look out!"

Qui Gon felt his saber met his opponent's blade with shocking intensity. It caused his arms to buckle slightly as he struggle to maintain his stance. Using his weight, he pushed back, sending the attacker flying. He steadied himself and finally saw his enemy. It was a Zabrak youth, a little older then Xanatos but built stronger then him. His face was covered in a mask of tattoos as his horns peered out of thick black hair. The Zabrak's face bore tribal scarring that was barely hidden under the red and black shroud. The alien was so young but he seethed with hate. There was no doubt in Qui Gon's mind on what this creature was.

The Zabrak attacked him again but his moves were sloppy and unorganized. Qui Gon was disciplined and focused, allowing him to maneuver the Sith into blunders. He used those missteps to glance at Xanatos, who was wounded by the Zabrak. Xanatos' arm bleed from two gashes, the Sith enjoyed his victim's suffering.

"It is time to end this." Qui Gon thought. "No more games." He steadied himself then charged, sending the Zabrak back against a corner. But the Zabrak had learned. Using the hilt of his saber, he slammed it against Qui Gon's unprotected face. Qui Gon cried out and twisted away but not before the Zabrak drove his saber deep into the Jedi's side. Qui Gon's mind became flooded with pain as he tore away again. Instinct took over. He swung his saber to his left hand and reached for his side weapon. A dagger. Qui Gon let the lightsaber fall to the ground and threw his weight into the dagger as he plunged the dagger deep into the Zabrak's ribcage. He felt the dagger's tip hit the wall he had drove the Zabrak into. Slowly and shaking, Qui Gon withdrew it and stumbled back.

The Sith howled and glared at him. Then he spoke in a clear but low voice, pain choking the words as he forced them out.

"For that…" The Sith hissed. "You die…"

Qui Gon was breathing hard but managed to shake his head. "Not today." He said before calling his hilt to his hand and slamming it against the Zabrak's head, driving him into unconsciousness.

"Stay here." He ordered Xanatos. "Make sure he doesn't wake up."

"Where are you going?"

Qui Gon was walking out of the room. "Doing what I came to do."

Kadin's mind was blurry from the illusions and attacks on the Force. How do you fight what you cannot see? He struggled to remain focused but this was the witch's domain and she wanted him undefended. She was winning. He was bleeding from attacks that never happened and shaken from creatures that didn't exists. Right now he wasn't sure if it was the dark that troubled him more or the tricks.

"Show yourself, demon!" He demanded furiously.

Lilith laughed. "Calm down kitty. I am only the prologue before Maul get you." She giggled again then paused suddenly as she saw a figure enter the room. "Demon friend…with angel eyes." She paused. "What do I spy?" She frowned. "Looks like I'm not the only demon here. Watch your back kitty."

Kadin's body jolted as the dagger entered and stiffened as it withdrew. He struggled to steal a few more rugged breaths before slipping to the floor. He sank to his knees then collapsed.

Lilith watched as the Jedi Master fell to his knees beside the Cathar and cradled his head. She heard the human begging for forgiveness. She stepped towards them allowing a dim light to fill the room.

"How touching." She murmured watching as Qui Gon rocked the dying Master, regardless of his own wounds. "I must say…who was he?"

"My friend." Qui Gon allowed.

"Well, with you friends like you." She mocked. "Who needs enemies?" She leaned down and picked up the soiled dagger. "You dropped this." She said evenly.

Qui Gon entered the Jedi Council chamber alone and dressed in civilian clothes. He threw the dagger to the floor where it impaled itself before Yoda's seat. It was red with dry blood. Kadin Jal'Tanek's blood.

"I have killed a innocent man for you." He said venomously. "I have followed your commands enough and now I want no more." His head felt light and he fought to remain focused. "Kadin was right. The Sith have returned, I was almost killed by him. One day, I swear to you I will be and it will be pale in comparison to what I deserve for obeying evil like you. Kadin wasn't dangerous. You are. This council makes itself to be gods and that will be your destruction!" Qui Gon shut his eyes before turning away.

"Qui Gon!" Ronin called. "You forget you are now a member of this Council…"

Darkari began, "And as one of us,"

"I am not one of you!" Qui Gon felt sick to his stomach. "May this Council burn in Gehenna." He spat.

"Enough!" Micah called, raising from his seat. He met Qui Gon's eyes. "This Council is not without fault and while we sanction the death, we still lost a brother and we mourn for him. We must do the unthinkable because it is necessary. Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

Qui Gon's eyes were clear. "How long before I become a sacrifice?" He asked.

"Qui Gon, you're being rash." Darkari admonished.

"I am being human or at least I pray to God I still know how to be." He shut his eyes again. Tears streaked down his face. "I pray I still know what being a Jedi once meant." He hissed before leaving.

Yoda watched him go. "See he does not, our sorrow at this sad business."

"He was right." Micah said. "We murdered Kadin."

"A saying the Parcaens have, 'What is one soul against a city?" Yoda began then paused thoughtfully.

"What is one life against a galaxy's illusions?" Micah shot back. "Isn't that what you mean?"

"Will he stay silent?" Ronin asked.

Na Chi nodded. "Qui Gon will stay silent because he wants to believe the Jedi Order still operates on its core principals. He will try and convince himself this was only one time." He paused. "He will follow us to his death."

"Let us hope," Yoda whispered. "That is the not case."


End file.
